Deadly Poison
by Krystal Poison
Summary: I don't really know which genre to put this in...Krystal Poison, muggle music and movie fan, had to put up with Snape for 2 weeks...will they survive? R/R!


CHAPTER ONE ---- WHEN YOU OPEN THE DOOR  
  
  
Severus Snape enters his bedroom, black case in hand. He puts his mysterious black case on his writing desk, and turns around to see a girl in her late teens sitting on his bed, with a trunk beside the bed on the floor. She had short, light brown hair, slightly bronzed skin and big brown eyes with long eyelashes. She was wearing the darkest shade of navy blue ever seen, with a simple silver chain with a moon for a pendant.  
"what--" he started.  
"They put me here. Short on space, they can't make a room. You'll be stuck with me for two weeks, no more no less. My name is Krystal." said the girl.  
"But...couldn't they put you in a dorm?" he questioned, visibly upset.  
Krystal sighed. She was not exceedingly pretty, but her eyes had sparkles. "No, they couldn't. I have no house, I am not a student. I have nowhere to stay, and I am to stay with you for two weeks. Don't worry, you don't have to sleep on the floor." she said with a slight smile on her face.  
"Krystal Poison." she said, offering her hand. Her nails were bitten, small and dry and were a contrast from Severus Snape's long, thin and perfectly-cared-for fingers. He shook her hand anyway, looking straight at her face, still in shock.  
Krystal stood up, took out her ebony wand and created a bed with black sheets with satin stars. Her pillows were perfectly fluffed, and she opened her trunk to take out some black embroidered pillows to decorate the bed. Indeed, the bed was beautiful and creative compared to Snape's bed with it's plain white sheets and pillows. She also magically put together her computer (complete with a huge collection of MP3s, a DVD player, huge flatscreen monitor and premium quality speakers), a small bookshelf full of DVDs and a larger bookshelf with 5 shelves full of books, Muggle and Wizard books, fiction and non-fiction.  
"Feel free to read my books. I have quite a collection. but I ask of you not to use my DVDs or my computer...they are quite, um, precious! If you want to use them you can ask me..." she said.  
Snape couldn't hold his peace any longer. "What exactly are you doing here? Why MY room? Why not someone else's? THis is absurd! I can't share a ROOM with a student? Surely they can magic you a room!" He said, starting to fume.  
Krystal sighed yet again, crossed the room and sat on his bed again. Snape was standing next to the desk, which was right by the door. "It's a project. Prof. Dumbledore is taking some 19-year-olds and putting them with teachers. I have to go to all lessons with you, stay in the same room as you and eat meals with you. And I am NOT a student. Yes, I am considered young, but I have finished my studies, majoring in Acting. I was working at the Moonshadow theatre, just built in Hogsmeade. Just bear with me!" she said calmly, but with a tinge of frustration. She indeed, was quite upset to be stuck with a man who didn't like her from the moment he saw her. But what could she do? She volunteered and she had to live with it. He'll just have to bear with me, she thought.  
Prof. Snape mumbled softly, "Why me?" but then spoke louder. "I have to take a shower now. Afterwards I want to read a book and then get to sleep. I wake up everyday at 6:45, and if you are to do this project with me, I suggest you do the same."  
"Do you mind if I put some music?" Krystal had already gone to her computer and sat in her black leather chair. "I won't put it too loud," she said, trying not to sound like she was pleading.  
Snape just had to roll his eyes. "Fine. But only when I am in the shower. Afterwards, I would like peace and quiet while I read."  
"What are you going to read?" she asked.  
"A Muggle book. The Hunchback of Notre Dame, by Victor Hugo." he replied.  
"Oh yes! One of my favourites! I have the unabridged version, hardcover. I also had the DVD of the Disney cartoon and the movie version too. I love the music in the cartoon. I can pity Judge Claude Frollo in a way, can't you? He thinks that whatever he is doing is right, for the good of the Lord..." Krystal stopped, seeing Snape's confused expression. "I am sorry. I get so hyper when it comes to books...especially Muggle books. I find them imaginative, it's so interesting to see what they are thinking, what their creativity will come up with next."  
"Yes." yes Snape bluntly. He then took his clothes silently out of his huge closet. He went over to the bathroom to take his shower, but a smile was playing on his lips. As soon as he shut the door, she sighed for the third time, but a sigh of relief. She thought she was stuck with a Judge Claude Frollo for a moment. She put on music from the cartoon of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the song 'A Guy Like You'. But indeed, all I am seeing is a man who she was going to have lots of fun with, trying to get him to open up, she thought. She remembered what Dumbledore said: "You MUST wake him up!"  
And indeed, I will, she vowed silently to herself.  
  
****  
When Snape entered the room after his shower, the music was still playing, but instead of the Hunchback of Notre Dame sountrack, Emma Bunton's 'What Took You So Long' was playing on her computer. Krystal gave him a breif nod. She was still at her computer, and writing an email. She wrote emails when they weren't urgent messages, but sent an owl when she wanted something to go there personally, or a package, or basically whnever she felt like it. Krystal immediately went to click on the 'X' button on her Winamp to stop it, but instead clicked on the pause button.  
"You don't need to switch it off, actually. Just put it down a bit." He said. Snape walked over to his bed and crawled in, under the covers on his white sheets. The time was 8:15. Krystal unpaused her music. Her instincts were right about him. He's got taste in music, not too bad Mr. Snape, she thought. She obidiently lowered the volume.  
"If you don't like a song, just say so and I'll switch it to something else." she said. The song switched to 'That's the Way I like It' by Spin Doctors, featuring Biz Markie. She saw an expression of disgust on Snape's face at this song, so Krystal switched it to something else. Was it changed to, was classical music, and the piece was called the Waltz, in the ballet of Sleeping Beauty. Snape seemed to prefer it, because the disgust had left his face and left him with a blank expression.  
Krystal went on to start her email, which was to her best friend, Atlanta who lived in Belgium. The email went something like this:  
  
Dear Atlanta,  
I have news for you! Remember this teacher student project thing I am doing? Well, I am stuck with Mr. Stict and Grumpy who has good taste in Music!  
  
(at this moment, the music changed to The Nutcracker - Dance of the Reed Flutes.)  
  
Just my luck, huh? Well, he doesn't look very bad, actually he has pretty good looks (for his age). He's got this white creamy skin, with very dark black hair. I guess he's the 'All Black' kind of guy. He's got extremely long fingers...really delicate. He's got a hooked nose, but strangely enough it seems to suit him. Very black eyes, too.  
  
(at this moment, the music changed to Britney Spears' 'I Love Rock N' Roll'. Krystal absent mindedly switched it and it went to Linkin Park's 'In the End'. She loved this song so much she didn't switch it. She only lowered the volume. Snape didn't respond.)  
  
Well, my 'mission' from the Headmaster Dumbledore is to make him sort of 'lighten up'. Boy, he DOES need to lighten up! I mean, someday I'll find some way of sending a picture and you'll see for yourself. I'll keep you upto date.  
  
Peace N' Fish,  
Krystal  
  
Krystal sent the email, turned off the music and went into the bathroom to change. She didn't know whether to ask him or not, but as this was now partly her room, she had the right. She changed into a pair of light blue flannel pyjamas (because it was quite cold) and brushed her teeth. The mirror was steamed up so she had to wipe it. She only took a shower every other night so she didn't even bother. Krystal looked into the mirror and sighed for the fourth time since she was here. It's going to be a long two weeks, she thought.  
She went back into the room. She saw Snape close his book an put it on the bedside table. Krystal climbed into bed and went under her plush black covers.  
"What was that instrumental that was playing earlier?" he ask her, looking at the ceiling.  
"Well, there were two, one after the other." she replied.  
"Can you tell me what they are called, and who wrote them?"  
"Well, the first one was the Waltz from the ballet Sleeping Beauty. The second was Dance of the Reed Flutes in the ballet the Nutcracker." she replied yet again. She was happy he was taking interest in her music.  
"Who wrote them?"  
"Czhichovsky." Krystal said dreamily. "One of my favourite composers."  
Snape was silent then. He turned out the light, wished her a good night and rolled over to get to sleep. Krystal wished him a good night back and lay on her right side, closed her eyes and thought of music.  
**********  
  
Okay...what do you think? My writing is improving, don't worry. Movies, music and books will be coming up A LOT in this fanfic. Yes, Krystal Poison is somewhat based on me. Not totally, but somewhat! I WON'T ADD ANY MORE CHAPTERS TILL YOU R/R!  
  
********** 


End file.
